


Outsider

by Marguaery



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awesome, Cute, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, School, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marguaery/pseuds/Marguaery
Summary: All your life, you've been an outsider. You were alone, and you would always be alone.That was what you believed, until you met him.





	Outsider

All your life, you've been an outsider. It's nothing that you particularly dislike, but you don't particularly like it either. You liked watching how the teenagers were always interacting between each other, how the voices of the girls were always a tone higher than the boys, how blue eyes of a classmate looked for the green eyes of a special girl, how you could simply detect a fake laugh or lie just analyzing the facial expression of someone.   
  
Although you really liked spending most of your time on you own just observing, sometimes, like right now while looking at the big droplets of water falling through the window, you just wished somehow you could be the one to be observed while laughing with friends. You closed your eyes and imagined how things could be if you only tried a little harder to be happy.  
  
 _"In the course of a lifetime, what does it matter?"_  
  
You were alone, and you would always be alone. That was how you were born, and how you would die. And that was okay, because as long as you didn’t get emotionally hurt in the meantime, things would be okay. Being an outsider was lonely, but it was better than being the suffering protagonist.  
  
That was what you believed your whole life. That’s how you accepted you would live, just one more year in high school and you would finally be able to find peace without strange eyes directed towards you, or nicknames as “Ice Queen”.   
  
But what you least expected was to find yourself seated beside the most popular boy in your school, Oikawa Tooru.  
  
You didn’t expect him to talk with you, introducing himself to you as if there was a single soul in Aoba Josai that didn’t knew his name. You didn’t expect him to patiently greet you every morning even if your answers were always timid and in a low voice.  You didn’t expect the goodbyes, the requests to copy your notes, his voice interested in the book you were reading or the way he someday said you had really realistic and beautiful drawings.   
  
 _“Life beats down and crushes the soul and art reminds you that you have one."_  
  
That day he had gone back to the classroom for having forgotten his kneepads under the table. You were alone, drawing a scene you had witnessed during morning, of three girls near the teacher’s table talking and laughing. Those words escaped your mouth before you realized how dark they were when spoked out loud.  
  
You thought he would leave without a word, just thinking about how much a strange you were. You thought he would call for help because someone that says something like that couldn’t possibly be okay. You thought he would stare awkwardly and laugh as he always did when others were around.  
  
But he only stood right next to you, brown eyes stuck in yours and lips closed in a wandering pose. Then he gave a sad smile, one that you’d never imagined he could give anyone, and whispered so softly you wondered if it was real or not.  
  
 _“I know.”_  
  
The next instant he was agitated and telling you the reason he came back to class as if that intimate exchange of deep thoughts between the two of you had never happened. Like there was never some kind of sad connection between two broken souls in a Thursday afternoon, two lost people in a 3rd year classroom. He walked while still talking and laughing, but before he was out he still called your surname.   
  
 _“Will you someday draw me too, please?”_

 

 

  
  
You heard the volleyball club had lost to another school, Karasuno. Everyone seemed devastated, but there was gossip in almost every corridor about it immediately in the day after. As expected from your position as outsider, it was easy to notice how everything went silent when the captain entered the class.   
  
Unlike everyday where he was excitedly called for conversations and when girls squeaked his name, today he walked straight to his table, still holding a smile even when it was obvious that he was the reason of the silence.  
  
He didn’t say “good morning” to you as he always did. He didn’t laugh or made fun of you saying that your voice was too cute and that you should talk louder. He didn’t ask for yesterday’s notes, even though he couldn’t come to school. That hurt you somehow, how his always fake smiles seemed even more fake today, how his eyes screamed that he didn’t want to be there, how his body expression exhibited all his discomfort.   
  
You were angry because none of his friends even came close to him to say a few comfortable words, or the girls that were always watching him never tried to cheer him up. You didn’t want to be the outsider this time, because everyone took your position.   
  
You heard once that for or all sad words, or tongue or pen, the saddest are these: 'It might have been'. So this time, you decided that you wouldn’t have any regret. You decided that only for this once, Oikawa Tooru was worth it. It was worth it being hurt for him, because since the beginning, he was just as broken as you.   
  
 _“Here are my notes from yesterday. I paid close attention and wrote down everything the teacher said, because I thought you might need them.”_  
  
Everyone paid close attention, because that was probably the first time you had ever started a conversation with anyone, and what was most shocking, a person that everyone was afraid to interact with at that moment. Oikawa took your sheets and seemed a little bit confused for your action. Even though, he was capable of shout out a humble thank you.  
  
 _"I’m sorry for the game.”_  
  
You watched as his body stiffed, just like everyone’s else hearing your blunt words. Your and his eyes meet, and even though he kept that terrible fake smile of his you could see how much he appreciated your words by the way he looked at you and how he grabbed your notes.   
  
 _“But you are a really good player, Oikawa-san. Thank you for all your time and effort to make our school one of the bests in volleyball. I’m sure everyone is really proud for how hard the volleyball team played until the end.”_  
  
His mouth opened a few times, probably looking for the right words to answer your kind statement, but he couldn’t find none while the teacher got into the classroom, making you turn you hear to the board and pretended to make notes in your copybook.   
  
Things were silent for a few minutes, only with the teacher's orders echoing around the room. Until you felt someone poking you and asking for your eraser. You did your best to hold your smile, while retrieving it to the brown eyed boy next to you. As you heard you surname being called in a whisper, you looked again at Oikawa who for the first time, held a true grateful smile in your direction.   
  
 _“Thank you.”_

  
  
**Extra:**  
  
 _“So this are Ice Queen’s notes?”_  Iwaizumi asked while looking carefully your handwriting;  
 _“I didn’t expect for these speak ballons with important notes and the animals drawn underneath them.”_  
  
 _“Iwa-chan! She’s so nice to me! And she even left here the draw I asked her a few weeks ago!”_  Oikawa rushed to show to his friend a beautiful pencil drawing of Oikawa’s face and body in profile, jumping before doing a powerful serve.  _“She really has a gift! It’s really amazing how she was capable of drawing how beautiful I am, isn’t it?”_  
  
 _“Shut up, Trashykawa!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Been a while, but I'm back with more Haikyuu! 
> 
> I'm not a native english speaker so, please, if there are any mistakes let me know! I'll try to correct it immediately.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please comment!   
> Hope you like it!


End file.
